Assassins Fantasy
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Lightning is a master assassin; and with the help of the creed she uncovers the real truth behind her parents 'deaths' the Templars handiwork, and Dysley's secret plan. All the while fighting with her feelings towards one of her recruits. Lightning/Female OC (Set in a Assassins creed with their characters an in au world.)
1. Uncovered Truths

**FIRST INSTALLMENT**

**A/N: New story here for you guys, just to let you know Lightning will be paired with an OC in this story, also other important people will be introduced later on.**

**Also I'm writing this story with my amazing best-friend 'tommy411', He's awesome you should check out his other story that he's posted. I hope you like it, now on with the story.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 - Uncovered Truths**

My heads pounding, my ears are ringing, my visions blurry and I can't hear anything at the moment. I lean up and roll over onto my back, causing it to ache. Now facing the ceiling or wherever the fucking lights coming from my eyes start to hurt. I squint, the bright midday sun stings my eyes. I try again and I can see, not clearly but better than before. I appear to be in a worn down building, or some sort of church tower. There's gigantic bells hanging from beams so I'm going to go with some sort of church. I bring my hand up to block the sun, it does little good only shielding my blue eyes fore a moment.

I lie back down but quickly shoot up at the sound of voices, they're near but I can't quite understand them. The talking gets louder, I tilt my head. Footsteps are coming towards the door.

Shit this can't be good!

I shakily climb to my feet and stumble over to the wall where I press myself against. I make sure I'm behind a supporting beam so it'll be more difficult for them to see me if they walk in. I put too much pressure on it and it creaks. _Fuck, nothing is going right today._ I really hope they didn't hear that. The talking stops, for Etro's sake. I hold my breath. They come closer and I feel around in my sleeves to check for my blades. Good, there still there. I get them ready, and tense up as the door opens.

I see their armour, their Templars. I'm lucky this time, they only do a quick scan of the place then leave quietly. That could have gone a whole lot worse.

My ears are then assaulted by static._ "Light are you there? Can you hear me?" _I drop to my knees and clap my hands over my ears.

"Not so damn loud!" I whisper yell. She chuckles nervously.

"_Sorry about that, I forgot you were knocked unconscious." _She laughs again. I can almost picture her sitting nice and cosy in our New York apartment surrounded by computers in the warm. _"Have you found our guy yet?"_ I groan and relax against the wall. My back still aching for a reason I still haven't figured out.

"No, not yet. I'm close though. I should be near the docks, I'm in some sort of tower; and he's supposed to be on the docks, apparently he's having a 'secret' exchange with a Templar."

"_You best make your way to him then. I don't think he's going to be there much longer."_

"Fine I'm going. I'll talk to you later."

"_Be careful."_

I smile. "Always am." I say confidently. Then our communications are shut off and I'm in the dark. I turn it off then open the doors and peer out. All across the rooftops are Templars. They're scattered everywhere. There is no way in hell I'm going to be able to get passed them without killing a few.

I see the docks. I use my eagle vision to locate my target, he's waiting at the edge of the pier, looking out at the water. I'm assuming his company haven't arrived yet.

I climb the wooden balcony and look over the horizon of roofs. I notice guards not that far away, so I keep that noted while I head towards my target. I jump of the balcony, landing on the building below. My landing comes as a loud thud, with dust rising from the roof due to the impact of my landing. I look forward, lifting my knees up from a crouched position and head onwards. I see the first guard on a building nearby.

Creeping up slowly and silently like a cat who's about to catch its prey. I unhook my hidden blades and lunge, my knife goes straight through the back of his skull. His body falls limp once it's pulled out, his blood covers my blade. "Idiot." I grumble as I wipe it off. I then kick his body-quite forcefully-some where so he won't be noticed for a while, then jump. I'm tempted to kick him off the building entirely, but I hold back.

I wouldn't want to cause a scene know would I?

I crouch down and stick to the shadows while I move. I slide down tiles and grab hold onto a ladder to swing over to a window ledge. People below are shocked, they saw something move but they can't see me. I doubt if they even knew it was a person. Their surprised and frightens gasps are left behind me, lost in the wind as I continue.

I pull myself up and scale the wall till I reach the roof, it's an easy climb and I do it relatively quickly. I crouch again and ready my bow. There's two Templars in my sight. I slow my breathing and put an arrow against the bow, ready to fire. I close my eyes then snap them open as I let go. The arrow sails through the air and into the guys head. I quickly ready the next arrow and fire before the other guy knows that the first one is dead.

I grin when they drop. One rolls down a ledge and I'm concerned that he's going to roll of the building and scare the civilians. I let out a sigh of relief when he stops just a metre away from the edge.

Another two down, I look around, seeing only a few left that could see me, and a ton more to go. Sneaking along quietly, I scan the area and lock onto the Psicom soldier, I'm slowly but surely coming closer to my reason for being out here. I can honestly say that I want to get this over with so I can go home, I miss my warm bed, my sister and brother and also the familiarity of my home. There are four more Templars in my way though, I think about how I am going to kill them. Once a plan is formulated I crouch down in order to save myself from getting caught.

_I will strike two down by my bow then the other two will die by my blade. _I think to myself. I prepare my attack, pulling my bow and arrow out and setting the arrow in place. I pull back, keeping my hand as steady as possible, then suddenly I fire. I kill both of them in one strike.

Wow, first time for everything I guess. I slink back down and run across the tiles, and ledges of the buildings. I follow the scent of the ocean and I come to halt on top of a building by the docking bay. A boat is just steering into the harbour. The man I'm after looks excited by its arrival, he goes to the very edge and waves at a man. Said man jumps off the boat while they're still steering it to a stop. The man land son the dock and walks over to him in long proud strides. His brown hair blows in the wind, his face contorting into a frown when he sees the contact. I grin, I don't think he's that impressive either.

"You finally got here ay? I've been waitin' all morning'" The Templar scoffs.

"Then you are an idiot for doing so." He looks around before pulling the shorter man closer to him. If I didn't know them any better I'd think that they were kissing. I chuckle and jump down to a lower level and duck behind a few large loading crates.

"You know what I'm here for, and I want it finished today. Preferably before Dysley becomes informed." The Psicom soldier goes a tad pale causing me to grin widely. "You know how impatient that old man is, and if this cargo is late he will personally have your head." The short guy gulps and pull away slightly. Most likely to avoid the disgusting stench that is his breath.

"Let me take a look a' the cargo. I'll need ta see what I'm giving 'im before he gets it" The Templar scoffs and drops the little man who stumbles over his own feet.

Now that the ship is stopped fully they go aboard the boat, and down to the lower levels. I activate my eagle vision and gasp. I bring my hand up to my ear and turn on my communication device.

"Serah can you hear me?"

"_I hear you. What's going on? Have you located the man yet?"_

"I have but I don't think you're going to like what they're doing." I say with a sad voice, since she's such a caring person by nature I know this will upset her if nothing happens to resolve it.

"_What is it sister, you can tell me. I'm not little any more, I can handle these sorts of things."_ I hold back a chuckle and instead sigh. She's far too young, only eighteen to know about this, but she is my only contact to the creed and I do need to tell them what's happening. Especially Altair, he will definitely want to know how this mission is going.

"Fine sister but you are not going to like it."

"_Just tell me already."_

"I think they are trafficking people from overseas. They seem to be mostly women and children. The Templar who is escorting them seems to know what's going on to the finest detail. He also knows Dysley is."

"_This can't be good. What else is going?"_

I ignore Serah to check. They are no going over the formalities to get them transported straight from the boat to an undercover building in the city. I relay that to her and she gasps. _"You have to do something, you can't just leave them like this. They could be killed."_

"Don't you think I know that Serah? I want to do something, but what can I do. This place is crawling with Templars, Psicom, you name it. I'm surprised that I haven't seen a Fal'cie yet, with my luck they're probably going to show up sooner or later."

"_You're right, sorry I'm just scared for them and all the things that they will endure."_

"Thank ya for ya time, but now I have ta go and get the carriages ready for transport."

"You better. I'll be back in half an hour so they better be here." The scrawny Psicom man nods and scampers off to do his job.

"Serah I have to go. I'll be back in a few days, see you then."

"_Okay, good-bye sister."_

"Bye, and tell Alex and Kain to keep out of trouble."

"_Will do, see you soon."_

I slide over to the edge of the building and hop off gracefully. I blend in with the civilians as I follow the Psicom soldier. He keeps checking over his soldier. Etro, that Templar must've scared him shitless.

I follow him for another half an hour, and in that time he's managed to secure the transport for the 'cargo'. I chuckle as he picks up his pace, I have a feeling he knows he's being followed. I'm guessing he has that familiar feeling of being watched.

He turns right suddenly down an deserted road. I follow again but this time I head to the roofs. I hop over his head and he spins around. All he sees though is air, because I'm bow standing behind him and digging my knife into his back. My knife covers his mouth to muffle his scream as I shove him into the stone wall.

Tears are pouring from his eyes. I grin and dig the knife in deeper. I hate it when his blood trickles out, it runs over my hand. I use my other hand to end is life by bringing it down on his skull, shattering the bone and killing him instantly.

I wipe his blood of my hands on his clothes and walk off. I take a slow walk back to my room. It's in a small inn about an hour's walk from the docks. The man in the foyer is nice and greets me with a smile and a warm hello. I am polite to him and say hello then head up to my room for the evening. I intend to get enough sleep before I set off back to New York tomorrow.

The wooden door closes, the small bed is clean and I collapse onto it. A long sigh leaves my lips and I cross my arms over my stomach. I leave all my equipment on and I'm asleep within minutes.

**Thanks to everyone who has read this I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Reviews are very welcome,**

**Lia**


	2. Home again

**Chapter 2-Home again**

The rocking of the boat as it hits the docks jars me awake. I grumble and stand up, stumbling slightly as I walk over to the small wooden table. I placed my knives and excess clothes on there last night when I came in. I glare at the door, then even harder when someone knocks on it.

"Farron, we're here." It swings open a moment later and I glare at the crewman. He shuffles on his feet as he observes me strap my weapons onto my body. I mean I know I look great but does he really have to stare so much? Brother would go livid if he was here, probably smack the guy to. I finish and pull my hood over my face, it shades my eyes and I smirk.

"Well come on, we can't stand here all day now can we." He stutters out his answer before leading me off the boat and onto the docks. It's sunny here this time of year and I smile, it's a good feeling to be home. I pick up my pace, walking straight passed the curious onlookers and through the town until I reach the assassins hide out.

I'm greeted at the entrance with a firm nod and a welcome back. I say to them thank you and they open the doors for me.

I navigate through the familiar hallways with ease, and make it to Altair's meeting place quicker than I thought I would. I know on his door out of respect and he tells me to come in. A broad grin lights up his face as soon as he sees me standing here, he folds up his piece of paper and drops his pen to turn and face me in his chair. I open the door fully and walk over to him, he pulls me into a tight hug which I happily return. "It's so good to have you back safe." I chuckle. And pat him on the back tenderly as he lets me go. "Serah has been worried sick about you." I smile and lean against his desk and pick up one of his many trinkets.

"What did happen?" Altair says to me "Serah informed me about the Templars, and that they are working with Psicom now. I'm shocked, to say the least, I never thought that the 'mighty' Templars would sink as low to join forces with them." I shrug and put down his trinket and stand up tall. I pull my hood down and thread my gloved hand through my hair.

"Yes they have gotten quite low; but I wonder what's going on. Behind their stupid cover ups, what is really forcing them to sell those people? Is there more to it?"

I look at Altair, he frowns. "I don't know, but I'm going to do everything I can to find out." His words settle something in me, and I feel even more confident that we can do this, we can find out what's happening. "Go now; I believe you have a couple of people waiting for you back in yours and Serah's apartment." I smile and take off, not even bothering to shut the door behind me since I know he won't mind since I've just got back and I want to see my family.

My excitement rises and I speed up. I pass our training room and run down the hallway, I open my door and I'm tackled by arms. Lots of them. "I'm so glad you're back sister, we've missed you."

"I've missed you to Serah." I smile as she lets go, followed by young man. He's taller than me with long black hair reaching passed his shoulders, his blue eyes are much darker than mine, almost as dark as a black starless night sky. I smile and he kisses my forehead.

"t's good to see your back and will all limbs still intact. I'm impressed." I smile and slap his hand off my shoulder. I look at him, properly. He seems to have grown taller, now standing nearly a foot above my own head, but his eyes look incredibly tired as if he hasn't slept in days. He has bags under his eyes and I smile, he's been worried sick about me. Well of course he would, I am his younger sister of all.

"Hello brother." He grins and pulls me into his muscular arms. I lean against his chest and sigh.

"I'm happy that your back, these past weeks haven't been the same with you gone." I grin and lean back to let him see it. He ruffles my hair, I scowl and jump back from him to straighten it out. While doing this I look around.

"Someone's missing." I blurt out.

"No I'm not." Says a cheeky feminine voice. I turn to where my bed is, a smile lights up my face and I walk over to her. I know my face is still smiling as I wrap my arms around her."Hey Alex." She hugs me back tightly, I can feel her smile against my neck. Neither of us let go until Serah points out that we've been hugging for atleast a full minute. She leaps back from me and I chuckle when she loses her footing. She flops onto my bed and I laugh. She then decides to make a mess of it and screws up all the covers, laughing while she does it.

I shake my head and head for the door of my room, eager to get some food. "I hope you know you're making that when you're done." I call out to her as I reach the doorway. She whines and clambers off, then follows us to the food hall. I smile. It's glad to be home.

Wolfy holds the door open for us and we walk in. "Claire, go sit down, and I'll bring your food over to you." Serah then looks at Wolfy with a pointed look that leaves no room for argument. "You go with her and make sure she gets comfortable." He throws his hair over his shoulder in a huff. Serah is still looking at him once he's done that and he sighs and grabs my arm, What am I, fucking ten years old? There is no way I'- Okay and I'm getting shoved to a table. Great, just great.

"Just sit down and let Serah do this." Wolfy smiles and I nod. Might as well let her have her fun before I'm sent out again, or worse, face an angry Serah. I sit down in silence until Serah joins us a few minutes later with Alex.

I'm lounging in our living room a few hours later when Wolfy finds me. I'm resting on our black leather sofa with my feet propped up on the table beside it with a book in my hand and my head facing towards the T.V. Wolfy smiles at me and walks in. He kicks my legs off the table and sits next to me. I groan and smack him in the back of the head with my book.

"What'd you do that for?" He chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"Your legs were in the way."

I chuckle. "Right. What are you doing in here anyway. I said to you guys that I wanted to sleep."

"Yes, of course _your highness_, but I wanted to ask you something."

I raise an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well you can't just sit around here and do noth-"

"I've just got back from a tiring mission and you want me to do something fun and probably pointless."

Wolfy rubs the back of his head "Well...Uh maybe...okay yes. Serah and I were wondering if you wanted to go out with us. Cinema maybe, it was Serah's idea, well we both fought of it and-You don't have to but it would be awesome to spend time with you, you have been gone a while so I think you should." I laugh and pull my coat over my shoulder which I dropped on the floor when I came in here however long ago it was.

"Where's Serah?"

"In her room; getting ready." Wait, they knew I would say yes. Sneaky bastards.

"Let's get her."

He happily jogs off and I run after him, all the way to Serah's room. He doesn't bother to knock and just barges straight in. Even though he knew very well she could be getting changed. Serah shrieks and throws a shoe at Wolfy; it smacks him in the eye sending back out in to the hallway where I'm standing then into the wall. Something crack and I think that maybe that it was his head. Oh well.

"You ready Serah?" I call out.

"Just a few more minutes, I can't manage to do my hair properly." She pauses. "Can you do it for me?"

I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it. Next she'll be wanting to chose an outfit for me to wear, maybe even make-up. God no, I'd rather face Dysley by myself.

"Okay, but if I screw it up don't start crying."

"You'll do fine." She says to me and I walk in. She's sitting at her dresser in front of a mirror. I look over my shoulder to see my unconscious brother and chuckle. "How hard did you throw that shoe. You've knocked him out cold." Serah gasps and shoots up from her chair and passed me to go to Wolfy.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

I shake my head and look in the mirror and brush by fringe from my eyes. My crystal blue eyes sparkle as the sunlight catches them making them look even brighter and deeper. It's the middle of the day so I don't what film we can see this early that is going to be any good. "I'm sure he'll be fine, now come and sit down if you want me to do your hair."

She scurries over to me and plops herself down in the chair. "All ready?" I ask. She nods and hands me the hair brush.

I comb it through her hair gently, just like our mother used t do before getting Serah dressed in the morning. I frown and look away from Serah, my hand still moving the brush-she looks so much like her. The pale skin, bright blue eyes, her pink hair that's a shade lighter than mine even her smile is like hers.

"Are you okay sis, you look like something's bothering you." I shake my head and tug her hair back and use some hair spray to set it in place at the side of her head. She smiles and goes to touch it. I slap her hand and she yelps. "Don't touch it yet, I'm not finished." I say reprimandingly. She shrugs guiltily and looks back to the mirror and watches me as I do her hair. I make sure to keep my face calm all the time she's looking at me, I certainly don't need her thinking something is bothering me. It isn't her job to worry about me. Quite the opposite actually.

"There, all done." Serah turns her head side to side in the mirror to inspect it. I wait for a reaction and grin when a wide smile lights up her face.

"You really good at this Light."

"Thanks." I walk back wards until my knees touch her bed then I collapse. I grab one of her pillows and put it underneath my head, my pink hair fluffing up, and the jagged spikes falling backwards exposing my forehead. "What film are we seeing? Wolfy never mentioned it to me. Is it any good?"

"It looks okay. It's called Cyprus Creek. It's about young girl who wants to join the army, she has no family left and no friends. So she joins the army to be someone and to matter to people." I does sound good, but I guess I'll have to see it to believe it.

Serah puts a silver crystal adorned pin through her hair and puts on her jacket. "Best wake him up before we go. He is the one paying after all." I laugh at Serah's worried face. She back up towards me and looks over he shoulder. "Could you do it. I was kinda the one who hit him with a flying shoe." I smile and get up from her bed.

"Must I do everything around here?" I sigh dramatically and walk over to Kain.

Once our idiot brother it awake fully we leave the creed hideout and walk around town. Well I'm dragged around by and overly excited Wolfy and an equally excited Serah to the local cinema. It's still light out so the place is nearly empty. I leave them to do all the work, only paying for whatever food it is those two want. Considering that I've already eaten this morning I don't think I can handle any more, so I refuse any offer of their sweets that they want to give me.

We take our seat just as the lights go off.

This better be worth it, I could be at home pretending to read my book just to look busy instead of doing this.

"See I told you it's be a good film." Serah says excitedly to me as we wait for out brother who needed the bathroom. I groan and lean against the wall of the cinema.

"What do you mean by good? Because my definition must be different than yours, it was a stupid movie. Who would join the army just because they had no-one? It's ridiculous, and how did they rise through the ranks so quickly? It's impossible." Serah laughs.

"It's only a film, don't take it so seriously." She looks around. "How long is this going to take him."

"No id-"

"Decided to go watch a film without me I see. I didn't actually want to believe it when I heard it, you broke my heart Light" Serah chuckles next to me. I turn around to see Alex walking towards us. She's smiling. I look away instantly though when I notice what she's wearing. I mean who could where that in public.

She grins and looks down at herself. "What's the matter Light?" I glare at the younger girl, but it doesn't scare her awy as I had hoped, she instead walks closer to us and starts to chat with Serah

Well they are the same age so they would have things in common. I shake my head and close my eyes. Yeah, it's definitely good to be back.

**Sooo what did you think? I hope you like Wolfy/Kain, he's awesome if a bit of a wimp for being older than Lightning.**

**Reviews are welcome and thanks so much for reading.**

**Could you guys do me a favoure and read my other story 'My light in the dark', it's an Alice and Bella story. **

**Lia**


	3. returned feelings maybe

**Thanks for everyone who's reading this, and reviews will be very much welcomed. **

**Also sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**

**Chapter 3-Returned feelings maybe**

I smile and look at Serah; she's on her back on the floor. Panting and breathless, her face is red and she's glaring at me. I smile at her and pick her bow up of the floor then take aim. "I can't see how your finding this so exhausting sister, all you're doing is firing arrows at a target." She mumbles out something that sound a lot like 'screw you'. I laugh and demonstrate to her again how to do it, and to show off a tiny bit.

Altair helps Serah to her feet, and she leans on him for support. "She's putting me through hell." Serah complains to him. He smiles at her.

"I don't doubt that, but since she's older and more experienced I would say that gives her right in this situation. And you volunteered to be trained by her. It was your own choice so you're not allowed to complain." I laugh, he doesn't have a point.

"Fine fine, gang up on me why don't you?" Altair lets her go and touches her back fondly.

"Why don't you give your sister a break for now Lightning, go and sit down. I will take it from here." I smile at him then Serah as I sit down. She gives me the middle finger then takes up a fighting stance as does Altair. He lunges for Serah but she blocks the attack with her arms and ducks underneath to kick his feet out from underneath him. Altair just laughs at the feeble plans and jumps out the way of her feet and flips backwards, taking Serah with him and pinning her to the ground with a blade pointed at her throat. He grins and steps off her. "Again Serah. But this time don't be so predictable." Serah nods.

I look at the training room doors as someone walks in. Alex. To be precise. She grins at me as she saunters forward. Her black and red hair is spiky, and sticking out in all directions. She has on a thing black vest, a belt around her waist and a thicker one around her stomach. I look down to avoid her eyes, only to see her legs, long pale and very uhh...okay stop thinking about that. I snap my eyes away and look at Serah. She's holding her own against Altair as he fights her, I can see he isn't using all of his strength.

"Hey there light." Alex sits down next me, her shoulder touches mine and I try to ignore the tingling feeling. "Ha, Serah's not doing too bad." Alex chuckles "You got her trained well." I look at her, she's completely focused on Serah. I do this for the next few seconds. "You like looking at me or something." She grins.

I turn away and lie down, I ignore the curious Serah shoots at us. "I wasn't doing anything like that."

"Sure you weren't hon. Not that I mind, I find it quite amusing that you're attracted to me." She smiles at me and lies back on her elbows. I look at her again, at her stomach to be specific her shirt has ridden up. She notices and smirks. I shake my head and look at Serah. "It isn't funny Alex."

"On the contrary, I find it quite funny. By the way, you look absolutely adorable with that blush." I slap her hand away lightly and she gets to her feet. "Come on get up grumpy. We might as well do something while we in here, there's no use in lying about doing nothing." I frown, she's right. But I really don't want to move, I'm too comfortable, and besides she's younger than me, so if anything I should be the one to tell her what to do.

She laughs at my stubbornness-which I find slightly irritating given the situation-and pulls me to my feet. I stumble slightly and she snickers. "Aren't you supposed to be the better one at all of this." I glare at her and shake my head.

"Fine fine, what do you want to do then?" I smirk as she takes up a fighting stance, one that I haven't taught her. It almost looks similar to Altair's. Sneaky bast-. I have to duck out the way of a punch aimed for my face. And another then another. She chuckles. "Is that really the best you can do, oh mighty Farron." I grab her wrist tightly and pulls her to me, bringing my knee to her stomach so she stumbles back, I do a swift kick to her shoulder and she lands on her back. I quickly take my chance and spin her so she's on her stomach with both hands behind her back, being held there by my own.

"Uncle, uncle. I give." I smirk, proud of myself, but I also feel guilty. I didn't actually mean to hit her so hard. I sigh, I can't believe I'm going to say this. "Are you alright?" She smiles and reveals her shoulder to me and rubs it better, a bruise is slowly forming and I grimace. Damn it, no I have to make sure she's okay. "Come here." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why would I do that?"

I take step forward and pull her to me and remove the clothing over her shoulder so I can see for myself. It doesn't look to mad yet. I run my hand over it gently and she chuckle. I quickly jump back and drop my hand to my side. "For a moment there I thought you cared." She smiles and rights her clothes.

I can feel my face heat up and turn my face away from her. "Light, I was w-" The door swings open loudly, declaring Wolfy's immediate presence. We all turn to look at the long black haired idiot as he waltzes in and stands next to me and Alex. My idiot of a brother then leans on my shoulder and grins. "So what are you two talking about?" I should slap him, I want to lap him. I turn to look at his face and glare at him. He's unfazed, having had to put up with those looks for years now. "That doesn't scare me little sis." I raise an eyebrow "Well not anymore." He says with a wide grin and then decides that touching my hair is a good idea. He royally messes up, and I smack his hand away much to his dismay.

"Aww come on. " Alex chuckles at his whining. She raises her hand in surrender when I look at her.

"Sorry but he's funny. You're lucky to have a brother like him." I shake my head at them two and walk over to Altair and Serah. Alex and Wolf whine at my absence causing me to smile. "Serah gives me a look. "How's she doing?"

"She's gotten a lot better, and I believe she will be as good as you one day." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I've just remembered I have to go and get ready for the meeting, why don't you go back to perfecting her archery?" I nod.

"Okay." He leaves shortly after. Something just doesn't seem right, the meeting isn't for a few hours, and there's hardly anything to go over. I huff and pick up the discarded bow and hold it out to an awaiting, excited Serah. She smiles and immediately takes aim and fires. I smile proudly, she has certainly gotten better.

"Very good. Now again, and try and hit them when they're moving." She groans but says nothing in protest and does as I ask. She manages to hit bull's eye on just one of the eight targets. The rest land somewhere on the inner ring.

"Well done little Farron." Alex laughs and shakes Serah's hair, making it worse than what Wolfy did to me. Serah yelps and smack Alex gently on the top of her arm.

I look around for Wolfy. He's gone. Strange boy that one. The door swing open, they hit the wall hard in protest and a few targets on the walls rattle from the force. "He guys."

Wolfy/Kain walks in, and sits on the floor next to me as Serah and Alex have some sort of bitch fight that I do not want to involve myself in. "Sis?"

"What."

"Is Sn-never mind." He got my attention he could at least finish the damn question. I hit him on the back of the head. He screams loudly, Serah looks at us and takes in his bent head and my raised hand. She shakes her head.

"You didn't have to do that sister."

"Oh trust me, I did." Serah shakes her head.

"Ow sis, that hurt. Fuck!"The idiot cradles his head between his hands as he's crumpled on the floor, like an overreacting drama queen. I didn't even hit him that hard. He groans. Well I don't think I did.

"Did you come in here for a reason, or just to annoy me?"

He chuckles. "Damn it, oh...I did. Altair wants us to see him. He's called in some other people as well that he wants informed of the situation." He gets up, there's a bump on his head is visible from under his hair. I snicker. Maybe I did hit him hard.

"Let's go."

Like the guy he is he feels compelled to hold the door open for us three as we walk out the training room and through the halls. Serah holds onto my hand and chatters to me. I try and listen but I can't seem to focus on her, my attention is solely on Alex she's walking ahead of us with Wolfy.


End file.
